


Um Dia De Cão

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Sirius apenas queria passar aquele tão esperado domingo com Remus, entretanto a manhã daquele dia já começara interrompendo seus planos.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Um Dia De Cão

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Sirius já havia acordado há muito, mas seus olhos continuavam fechados — por qual razão ele iria querer sair do abrigo aconchegante que era a cama e o abraço de Remus? Era domingo, o dia da tão esperada folga das revisões para os N.I.E.M.s, não havia qualquer motivo para levantar logo cedo.

O licantropo dormia profundamente, a cabeça de Sirius estava deitada sobre o seu peito e ele ouvia seu coração bater, sentia sua respiração apaziguadora. Sirius apertou um pouco o abraço em torno do torso de Remus, com cuidado para não acordá-lo é claro, e suspirou satisfeito, nada poderia arrancá-lo dali.

…e se alguém tentasse sofreria graves consequências.

— Sirius!

E, para a infelicidade do animago, alguém parecia estar mais do que disposto a correr o risco.

— Sirius! — James chamou mais uma vez, pelo barulho da porta se fechando havia acabado de entrar no quarto. — Preciso de você, Padfoot.

E Sirius precisava ficar com Remus, passar aquele dia com ele, _só isso._

— Sirius, sei que está aí — disse James e pela proximidade de sua voz era claro que ele estava logo atrás do cortinado. Sirius continuou com os olhos fechados, fingindo não ouvir, fingindo dormir. — Eu não ligo se você e Remus estão pelados ou qualquer coisa do gênero, preciso falar com você! — As pálpebras de Sirius se irritaram com a luz do dia quando James abriu as cortinas ao redor da cama, no entanto ele foi rápido e escondeu sua cabeça debaixo da camiseta de Remus. — Não seja ridículo, Padfoot, sei que está acordado.

— Saia daí, Sirius, isso faz cócegas — murmurou Remus começando a se mexer e a resmungar. — Vá ver o que James quer.

— Eu não quero — choramingou Sirius com seus lábios na barriga de Remus, o que fez o lobisomem deixar escapar uma sutil e adorável risada. Em que raio de circunstância alguém poderia querer separá-lo daquele incrível ser humano? _Maldito_ _Potter!_

— Olhe só, esses pombinhos! — James caçoou. — Estou encantado… agora, Sirius, saia daí! É importante!

— Não! Vá embora, Prongs!

— Não irei se não vier comigo!

— Então fique aí plantado, eu não ligo.

— Escutem, a Lua Cheia está chegando, eu estou cansado, passei a semana toda estudando para os exames e não gostaria de me levantar até as dez! — esbravejou um Remus Lupin completamente contrário ao de segundos atrás.

— Já são dez da manhã, Moony! — exclamou James olhando em seu velho relógio de pulso.

— Certo, não gostaria de me levantar até as onze! Então, por favor, vocês dois me deixem dormir um pouco ou na próxima Lua Cheia irei arrancar a cabeça dos dois! — Sirius saiu de dentro da camiseta de Remus indignado com a agressividade daquelas palavras, tudo bem as ameaças serem direcionadas a James, mas o que ele, Sirius, fizera de errado?

— Você está me expulsando? _Eu?_ Eu, Remus?

Remus não respondeu, apenas virou-se para o outro lado e cobriu a cabeça com um travesseiro.

— Vamos, venha comigo e deixe Moony dormir. — James então o puxou para fora do cortinado pela gola da camiseta. — Preciso da sua ajuda, vista-se, iremos até os jardins. É um assunto muito, muito, muito sério.

________________________________

O assunto muito, muito, muito sério era Lily Evans e Sirius se sentiu idiota por não ter adivinhado antes, afinal era sobre só o que James sabia falar — _Lily isso! Lily aquilo!_

A jovem estava sentada com outras garotas da Grifinória no gramado, certamente aproveitando o clima primaveril.

Sirius soube, no exato momento em que James abrira a boca para começar a desenrolar seu mais novo plano, que não deveria ter saído da cama de Remus. James Potter era um… um… Sirius nem sequer conseguia pensar em uma palavra desagradável o suficiente para insultar mentalmente o amigo.

— Eu tive uma grande ideia! Uma ideia que vai fazer Lily finalmente me ver com outros olhos! — James falou esperançoso. — Olhe ali, amigo, quem você vê? — Sirius estava pronto para bocejar pela décima vez quando James virou seu rosto em direção a um garoto sentado sozinho num dos bancos não muito longe de onde Lily estava. — É o nosso querido Snivellus.

— E daí? — indagou Sirius indiferente.

 _— E daí?!_ — indignou-se James. — O que o Sirius do quinto ano diria se o visse falando assim? Não importa, eu sei que demos uma trégua ao Snape depois daquele dia que você… acho que não preciso mencionar, não é? Mas o que acha de o usarmos assim… só um pouquinho?

— Estou fora — Sirius respondeu sem pestanejar.

— Mas eu nem expliquei a coisa ainda!

— Certo, Prongs, explique a coisa para eu poder recusar e cair fora.

— Preste atenção, Snape está, digamos assim, dentro do campo de visão de Lily, certo? — Sirius assentiu entediado, o décimo primeiro bocejo estava prestes a vir. — Vou dizer o que terá de fazer, meu amigo, você irá atormentar Snape por alguns segundos, certifique-se de que esteja falando bem alto, e eu, James Potter, irei defender Snivellus das garras do perigoso Padfoot. Lily certamente irá ver tudo e, claro, se dar conta de que eu sou o grande amor da vida dela.

— Uau, Prongs, essa é… — Sirius começou fazendo uma expressão de contentamento e orgulho e não pôde deixar de se divertir com a esperança nos olhos do amigo. — ...a pior ideia que essa sua cabeça oca já teve! Esse é o mesmo cara que teve O em todos os N.O.M.s? Eu não posso acreditar!

— Por que está sendo tão mal?

— Por que? Bem, vejamos, você me tirou da cama…

— Remus expulsou você.

— Porque você apareceu enchendo o saco! Antes disso estava tudo bem!

— Eu não quero saber do que você e Remus estavam fazendo antes — disse James balançando as mãos no ar. — Só queria que meu melhor amigo me desse uma ajudinha!

— Não vai rolar, especialmente por envolver Snape. Sabe, eu prometi a Remus que não faria mais nada do tipo. O que eu fiz da última vez foi imperdoável, mas Moony me perdoou e eu não vou desperdiçar isso só porque você não consegue agir feito homem e convidar educadamente Evans para sair. — Eles já estavam no sétimo ano, se James não crescesse agora teria dificuldades em fazê-lo no futuro. — Bem, irei deixá-lo com essa reflexão, até mais tarde.

— Sirius, espere. — A voz de seu amigo finalmente pareceu se encher de culpa e um certo orgulho invadiu o peito de Sirius, afinal ele dissera palavras tão fortes. — É só por uns segundos e meio que nem vai ser de verdade!

Bem, não tão fortes o suficiente.

— Por Merlin! Certo, Prongs, você venceu!

 _“Ou melhor, acha que venceu!”_ pensou Sirius.

— Eu sabia, Padfoot, eu sabia que você não me deixaria na mão! Então você vai mesmo?

— Já que insiste tanto.

— Ótimo, ótimo! Lembre-se do que eu disse, fale alto.

— Claro, eu mal posso esperar para que as pessoas sintam repulsa de mim mais uma vez, até Remus.

— Ele não precisa saber — consolou-o James. — Agora vá, minha intuição diz que isso dará mais do que certo.

Sirius deu um sorriso que James, fantasiando sobre seu plano horrível, não percebeu ser de pura malícia e saiu andando pelos jardins.

A tentação de atormentar Snape era grande e Sirius o odiava, mas prometera deixar tudo para trás após quase provocar sua morte — aquela foi de longe a pior “brincadeira” que ele já fizera, até porque ela não só afetara Severus, mas Remus também.

E Lupin ainda fora capaz de perdoá-lo, _porque o amava,_ ele dissera. Sirius perguntava-se se realmente merecia Moony e, ao constatar que talvez não, o animago só desejou dar meia-volta e se jogar nos braços de Remus só para ouvir suas ameaças sonolentas outra vez. Entretanto, ao invés de seguir esse impulso, Sirius continuou seu caminho em direção a Snape, isto é, em direção ao grupo de garotas em que estava Lily.

— Olá, garotas — falou com o tom mais provocativo possível. Sirius tinha certeza de que, se virasse a cabeça, veria um James Potter completamente possesso o fuzilando com o olhar.

— Black — Lily disse indiferente.

— Oi, Sirius! — exclamou uma de suas amigas jogando os cabelos loiros para trás.

— Oh, Wilhelmina, querida, se for jogar charme para um desses imbecis eu sugiro Remus Lupin. — Sirius tentou não demonstrar seu imenso desgosto com as palavras de Lily, mas seus lábios se torceram sutilmente. — Ao menos ele é decente, apesar de andar com quem anda.

— Lupin é aquele garoto pálido que parece estar sempre doente? Bem, ele até que é bonit…

— Não estamos aqui para falar do Remus, tá legal? — interrompeu-a Sirius.

— É você quem está aqui, Black! — Lily era tão convencida, parecia até ele próprio, pensou Sirius. — Desembucha logo, a que devemos sua tão desagradável intromissão?

— James Potter.

— É, me arrependi de ter perguntado. — As garotas em companhia de Lily soltaram risinhos de divertimento. — E falando no Diabo…

Sirius virou-se em tempo de ver seu amigo disparando em sua direção com um olhar assassino. Quando James passou o braço pelo seu ombro o jovem Black teve certeza de que seria estrangulado, porém o outro somente apertou com os dedos a região de sua clavícula — _doeu pra porra!_

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — James grasnou entre os dentes sem deixar de presentear sua amada com seu mais inestético sorriso. — Lily, garotas cujos nomes infelizmente esqueci, olá, como vão?

— Íamos bem até vocês chegarem — respondeu a ruiva já impaciente.

— Seu amigo, Remus Lupin, também irá se juntar a nós? — questionou a garota de cabelos loiros chamada Wilhelmina. — Irei seguir o conselho se Lily, realmente preciso de um cara decente.

— Remus não está… — Sirius começou a dizer, mas James lhe deu um novo aperto de doer os ossos.

— Ora, ora, isso não é ótimo? Poderíamos fazer um encontro duplo — sugeriu James, assim, de repente. — O que acha, Lily? Hoje mesmo.

— Mas só iremos a Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana — falou Wilhelmina.

— Eu tenho meus _meios,_ não se preocupem, não vamos ser pegos.

— Lily? — A garota loira a encarava com olhos insistentes. — Por favor.

— Evans, você sabe que eu mudei — disse James e Sirius pôde jurar que realmente havia sinceridade na voz do amigo —, fiz coisas horríveis é verdade, mas me arrependo delas. E, eu… realmente… gosto de você, só queria uma chance, se ainda me odiar depois disso eu nunca mais irei procurá-la, eu prometo.

_Merlin! James Potter estava mesmo apaixonado!  
_

— Tudo bem — Lily falou depois de um tempo e tanto James quanto Wilhelmina ergueram um enorme sorriso.

— Isso tudo é realmente incrível, estupendo! — exclamou Sirius se desvencilhando da mão de James que ainda lhe parecia ameaçadora. — Mas, sinto muito, Wilhelmina, duvido muito que Remus irá querer sair com você… ele é muito recluso, sabe, e hoje acordou bastante estressado.

— Bobagem, tenho certeza de que Remus adoraria um ar fresco, depois de ter passado a semana toda com a cara nos livros. — A convicção no tom de James fazia os nervos de Sirius chegarem à flor da pele.

— Pois eu aposto que não! — rebateu Sirius.

— E eu aposto que sim!

— E eu…

— Eu aposto que iremos nos arrepender. — Sirius ouviu Lily dizendo para a amiga.

— Pare de me fazer de bobo na frente das garotas, Sirius!

— Certo, se Remus for eu também irei.

— Não seja bobo, só cabem quatro pessoas na Capa de Invisibilidade, você deveria saber.

— Wormtail vale por dois então tecnicamente cabem cinco.

— Vocês dois vão passar o dia todo resmungando um com o outro aí? — indagou Wilhelmina.

— Que bom que perguntou! A resposta é _não,_ irei agora mesmo falar com Remus! Venha, Sirius! — James o agarrou firmemente pelo braço e então tornou a se dirigir para as garotas. — Nos vemos depois do almoço, fiquem prontas.

Bem, Sirius estava mais do que pronto para meter um soco na fuça de James, afinal o fizera se levantar da cama para nada! _Absolutamente nada!_ E ainda metera Remus no meio da situação, era o cúmulo.

__________________________________

Era quase hora do almoço quando Sirius encontrou Remus no Salão Principal à mesa da Grifinória, felizmente agora ele parecia bem-humorado. O animago olhou para trás só para ter certeza de que James ainda não estava em seu encalço e ficou aliviado ao constatar que o outro ainda deveria estar procurando Remus no dormitório.

— Ei! — ele exclamou ao lobisomem antes de se sentar ao seu lado.

— Olá, Padfoot — disse Remus colocando carinhosamente a mão sobre sua coxa. — Me desculpe por ter sido grosseiro com você mais cedo, eu estava cansado e você e James começaram com aquela discussão boba...

— Não se preocupe, você só agiu igual a mim quando estou com fome, o que, devo dizer, está perto de acontecer já que perdemos o café-da-manhã.

— Por favor, não tente me comer.

— Não posso prometer nada.

Remus riu e, talvez inconscientemente, tenha apertado a coxa de Sirius — _era desse tipo de aperto que ele gostava._ O animago, por sua vez, apenas descansou a cabeça no ombro do licantropo, era uma questão de tempo até…

— Oh, você o encontrou! — A alegre exclamação veio de James que agora andava até eles quase correndo.

— Haja o que houver não entre na onda de Prongs — sussurrou Sirius ao ouvido de Remus.

— O que ele queria com você? — indagou o lobisomem arqueando uma sobrancelha desconfiado. — Sério, Sirius, o que ele queria com você? O que estão tramando dessa vez?

— Não sou eu, é ele!

James sentou-se de frente para os dois cantarolando risonhamente, ele tamborilava os dedos pela mesa e os fazia dançar ao redor da louça de prata ainda vazia.

— Estou feliz — anunciou. — Você está feliz, Moony? Não parecia muito feliz pela manhã.

— Eu estou… _bem,_ se é o que quer saber.

— Quais são seus planos para esse domingo tão maravilhoso, meu querido amigo, Lupin?

— Bem, Sirius e eu…

— Pois eu tenho uma ideia muito melhor! — interrompeu James e Sirius quase que, involuntariamente, alcançou o outro lado da mesa para lhe dar um sopapo. — Lily finalmente aceitou sair comigo, mas é um encontro duplo e a amiga dela, sabe, Wilhelmina, tem um certo interesse em você, Moony…

— Ela demonstrou interesse em mim primeiro! — rebateu Sirius.

— Deixem-me continuar…

— Oh, então você gostaria de sair com ela, Sr. Interessante? — Remus perguntou ignorando a tentativa de James em falar.

— Eu não — respondeu Sirius. — E você, Sr. Mais Interessante Ainda, _vai_ querer sair com ela?

— O que…

— Deixem-me terminar, caramba! — gritou James chamando a atenção de quem ele queria e de quem não queria. A Prof. McGonagall o olhava da mesa dos professores com severidade. — Então… o ponto é que Wilhelmina agora quer sair com Remus e assim eu posso sair com Lily, nós só iremos a Hogsmeade, não é nada demais.

— Sinto muito, James, mas não irei fazer isso. — Sirius praticamente deu um pulo de comemoração ao ouvir Remus dizer aquilo.

— Viu só? Eu disse a você que ele não iria!

— Vamos lá, Moony, você me deve uma — insistiu James. — Vocês dois!

— Que história é essa? — indagaram Remus e Sirius em uníssono.

— Eu servi de cupido para vocês e agora espero que façam o mesmo por mim e Lily.

— Prongs, você trancou a gente na sala do Filch por três horas e foi só isso! — Sirius falou tentando não rir com a lembrança de tal ocasião.

— Funcionou, não é? Uma das minhas melhores ideias! — A gargalhada de James reverberou pelo Salão Principal trazendo um novo olhar de repreensão de McGonagall. — Eu fiquei de detenção por um tempão depois, vocês sabem.

— Porque você quis — disse Remus. — Sirius e eu não pedimos a você para bancar o… cupido.

— Eu não podia suportar vocês dois andando miseráveis pelos cantos, se olhavam a todo momento, mas tinham coragem de dizer algo um ao outro? Oh, não, é claro que não! Deveriam é me agradecer… ou, quem sabe, me devolver o favor.

Sirius não possuía argumentos para com aquilo, se não fosse por James, ele e Remus certamente não estariam juntos — não que Prongs tenha sido o principal responsável pela tão esperada união dos dois, mas devido a ele Sirius não pôde mais esquivar-se do confronto entre seus sentimentos e Remus.

— Não vamos nos demorar, eu prometo, Moony — James continuou a dizer. — E não é como se você tenha de beijá-la ou qualquer coisa assim. Na verdade acredito que Wilhelmina seja mais do tipo que fala muito, tanto que você nem verá o tempo passar e num piscar de olhos estará de volta aos braços de Sirius.

— Não é só o Sirius, Prongs, não me sinto bem em… eu não sei… _enganar_ essa garota.

— Você tem um coração tão puro, me orgulho de tê-lo como amigo — disse James colocando a mão sobre a de Remus, Sirius não sabia se ele estava sendo sarcástico ou não. — É só um encontro, vocês só vão conversar, eu e Lily vamos estar lá também.

— Eu ainda não entendi como exatamente você conseguiu convencer Lily, não usou Amortentia, usou? 

— Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas, Moony! Como pode pensar isso do seu melhor amigo, mas tudo bem, eu o perdoo. Foi graças ao Sirius que convenci Lily, ele estragou meu plano A e por isso improvisei um plano B no mesmo instante.

— E por quê Sirius estragaria seu plano A? — Remus parecia mais curioso do que nunca, certamente a ideia de Sirius não concordar com algum plano de James a ponto de estragá-lo o intrigava demasiadamente.

— Não vamos falar dos planos! — James exclamou subitamente. — Me parece que você está tentando desviar o assunto do encontro que lhe arrumei com Wilhelmina.

— Eu não pedi encontro nenhum, Prongs!

— É, ele não pediu encontro nenhum, Prongs! — repetiu Sirius. — Nenhum encontro que não seja comigo, é claro.

James calou-se e fez cara de piedade enquanto cruzava os braços feito uma criança mimada. Nesse minuto o Salão Principal começou a encher-se de alunos e no segundo seguinte o almoço estava servido.

Quem quebrou o silêncio não foi Peter, que apareceu em dois tempos à mesa da Grifinória para se empanturrar de comida, mas sim uma garota de cabelos loiros que Sirius logo reconheceu ser Wilhelmina — _o que raios ela queria?_

— Olá, Remus — disse ela gentilmente olhando diretamente para o licantropo que, completamente sem jeito, apenas acenou com a cabeça. — Eu espero que seu amigo aqui — ela apontou para James — não tenha forçado a barra com você. Sei muito bem que Potter está de olho em Lily há muito tempo e que essa foi só mais uma maneira dele de conseguir o que quer. Lamento se ele o envolveu nisso contra a sua vontade e eu irei entender se não tiver aceitado, apenas saiba que se for conosco à Hogsmeade terá o _melhor_ encontro de sua vida.

A garota então jogou seus cabelos dourados atrás dos ombros e saiu de cena saltitando até a outra extremidade da mesa. Nem mesmo o faminto Peter deixou de ficar boquiaberto, o que, é claro, não foi uma visão nada agradável para Sirius que foi o primeiro a se recompôr.

— Oh, meu Deus! — exclamou ele indignado. — Ela quer deflorar Remus!

— O que?! Não, ninguém irá ser deflorado, é só um inocente encontro — rebateu James. — E acredito fielmente que você já tenha cuidado _disso,_ Padfoot.

— Não, eu o deflorei primeiro — disse Remus antes de se servir de suco de abóbora.

— Eu não quero saber os detalhes de "defloração" nenhuma, eu só…

— Remus irá mesmo sair com aquela garota? — perguntou Peter interrompendo um já impaciente James. — E quanto ao Sirius?

— Sim! Obrigado, Wormtail! E quanto a mim?

— E quanto a você?! Simplesmente nada, Sirius! Nada. — James começou a fazer gestos no ar indicando que algo havia se encerrado e os outros Marotos se entreolharam certamente compartilhando o pensamento de que o outro já não batia muito bem da cabeça. — Remus é _gay_ e estupidamente apaixonado por você, imbecil!

— Fale mais alto e não haverá encontro nenhum. — A voz serena de Remus se fez presente outra vez chamando a atenção daqueles que discutiam entre si.

— Então você vai? — O tom da pergunta de James saiu tão alegre que seus óculos quase escorregaram pelo nariz com o sorriso que se erguera em seu rosto.

— Então você _vai?_ — O tom da pergunta de Sirius, por outro lado, denotava tanta indignação que ele poderia perfeitamente amassar a taça de prata que estava segurando na mão.

— Se isso significa que vocês irão parar de me encher e de encherem um ao outro com mais discussões inúteis… sim, eu irei, Prongs. Entretanto tenho uma condição. — James assentiu, apesar de Sirius ter certeza de que o amigo já não podia processar mais nada depois do _“sim, eu irei”_ de Remus. — Nunca, mas nunca mais mesmo, me envolva numa situação como essa outra vez, entendeu?

— Não só entendi como prometi mentalmente também. — Sirius não podia ver, mas, conhecendo James melhor do que ninguém, tinha certeza de que o amigo cruzara os dedos atrás das costas. — Então está tudo certo, vamos todos para Hogsmeade.

— Oh, eu posso ir? — perguntou Peter.

— Wormtail, qual parte de _encontro_ você não entendeu? — questionou James de volta.

— Só quero avisar mais uma vez que _eu_ vou, tá legal? — Sirius repetiria aquilo quantas vezes fosse preciso.

Era revoltante, seus planos para aquele domingo envolviam ele e Remus fazendo um passeio — clandestino, é claro — por Hogsmeade e agora James havia o convencido a ir com uma garota… Não, não, não! Se dependesse de Sirius, ele e Remus ainda aproveitariam aquele dia de folga que tanto mereciam.

— E por que Padfoot vai? — Peter perguntou mais uma vez.

Por mais incrível que pudesse ser Remus aparentava ser o único a se importar com o almoço no momento, o que, pensou Sirius, era ótimo. Com a aproximação da Lua Cheia Moony ficava mais pálido e indisposto, começava a parecer realmente doente, seria bom que pelo menos cuidasse de sua alimentação.

— Porque ele é um cara inseguro e ciumento! — James respondeu tirando a atenção de Sirius do lobisomem ao seu lado.

— O que quer dizer com isso? Eu não sou assim!

— Então por quê quer tanto ir? Para se certificar de que Remus não fará nada escondido de você? Você não confia nele, Sirius? — Era oficial, James Potter seria um homem morto até o fim daquele dia se continuasse a dizer coisas do tipo.

E agora até mesmo Remus parecia interessadíssimo na resposta.

É claro que a ideia de Remus saindo com outra pessoa, ainda que fosse tecnicamente “de mentira” para ele, era um tanto difícil de engolir, mas Sirius confiava nele, ah, se confiava! Ele só queria ir junto porque… bem, porque queria ora essa! O que iria ficar fazendo no castelo enquanto seu namorado estaria lá fora com uma garota?!

Certo, talvez Sirius estivesse com um pouco de ciúmes, não é como se fosse o sentimento mais anormal do mundo, não é?

— É claro que eu confio nele! — exclamou com sinceridade. — E eu não preciso de você, Potter, para me dizer que Remus não fará nada pelas minhas costas. Sei o que está tentando fazer. — Seu dedo apontava acusadoramente para o amigo. — Quer me manipular para que eu não atrapalhe o seu encontro estúpido!

— Não, eu só estou levantando uma questão importante sobre seu relacionamento com Remus. Você é ciumento, Sirius!

— Não, eu não sou!

— É sim!

— Não sou não!

— Sabem, eu não me importaria em me transformar agora mesmo no meio do Salão Principal e atacar vocês dois violentamente — disse Remus, que teve suas palavras ignoradas como esperado.

— Então prove que você não é! — provocou James. — Não vá pagar de intruso inconveniente nesse encontro!

— Está me desafiando, Potter?

Três coisas, apenas três coisas tentavam Sirius no mundo a ponto de deixarem-no quase louco. A primeira, talvez obviamente demais, era Remus Lupin e tudo em relação a ele; a segunda era atazanar os sonserinos, especialmente Severus Snape, mesmo que ele já tenha abrido mão de tal comportamento devido à primeira coisa; a terceira era, com toda a certeza, ser desafiado.

Sirius sabia, não podia render-se facilmente a um desafio, mas algo dentro dele — provavelmente seu orgulho — não o deixava pensar sensatamente quando algo do tipo lhe era proposto. _“Então prove!”,_ era como se James tivesse acendido uma fagulha, uma fagulha que Sirius só pôde ser capaz de transformar em fogaréu.

— Tudo bem, eu provo! — falou decidido levantando-se da mesa. — Não sairei desse castelo hoje! Divirtam-se!

— Sirius… — Remus começou a dizer, mas o animago não lhe deu chance para continuar a frase, deu as costas e saiu do Salão Principal.

Ele não iria, não era ciumento e inseguro como James dissera e provaria isso.

Venceria o desafio.

Entretanto — Sirius esquecera-se disso por um instante — Remus Lupin ainda era e sempre seria a primeira coisa que o tentava e não havia nenhum remédio para isso.

________________________________

— O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui? — indagou Lily um tanto alto demais. Quatro dedos ergueram-se à frente de quatro pares de lábios fazendo “Shhh” para ela e é claro que a ruiva não gostou nada.

Sirius já se cansara de dizer ao amigo que tentar conquistar Lily era um caso perdido, ela e James definitivamente não iriam ficar juntos, nunca. Ele só esperava que, após esse possível encontro desastroso, Potter finalmente caísse na real.

— Você já deve ter notado como é o Sirius — sussurrou James para Lily —, gosta de se intrometer em tudo.

Sirius pisaria bem forte no pé daquele imbecil se não estivesse apertado atrás de Remus e Wilhelmina debaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade. É, ele surpreendentemente não conseguira se render ao desafio, mas e daí? James podia se foder com sua opinião sobre Sirius estar com ciúmes!

Os cinco andavam vagarosamente pelo corredor que os levaria até a passagem da Bruxa de um Olho Só, era penoso, mas se fossem mais rápidos certamente cairiam uns em cima dos outros.

— Não acredito que vivi o suficiente para ver nossa querida monitora-chefe se juntando aos Marotos em uma ida clandestina à Hogsmeade — Sirius falou assim que passaram pela estátua da Bruxa sem problemas.

— Imaginei que já estivessem acostumados com tal coisa, afinal o monitor-chefe _aqui_ não é exatamente um exemplo de responsabilidade — rebateu Lily e Sirius não pôde deixar de concordar com ela. Até aquele dia não havia entendido o porquê de uma posição tão importante ter sido dada a James ao invés de Remus que já fora monitor anteriormente.

— Ei, eu sou um cara diferente agora! — James parou abruptamente fazendo Remus quase chocar-se contra suas costas. — Dumbledore não teria me confiado esse posto se eu continuasse sendo…

— Um completo pirralho imaturo — completou Lily arrancando risadas dos demais. — De qualquer maneira, Potter, confesso que estou curiosa para conhecer esse cara diferente que você tanto clama ser.

E então Lily deu a James _aquele olhar,_ notou Sirius, mesmo estando com uma visão limitada da situação.

 _Aquele olhar_ era o mesmo que Remus lhe passou a dar desde o quarto ano toda vez que Sirius dizia ou fazia alguma bobagem. A princípio o animago deduziu que aquele era um olhar de repreensão, no entanto não sentia-se culpado quando Remus o olhava daquele jeito, sentia-se, na verdade, esperançoso.

Com aquilo Sirius poderia concluir que talvez — só talvez — James teria uma chance com Lily, entretanto ele só conseguia pensar que amava Remus de tal maneira avassaladora que faria amor com ele bem ali, naquela estreita passagem, enquanto recebia _aquele olhar_ daquelas orbes esverdeadas.

Subir a escada do porão da Dedos de Mel foi um problema, especialmente quando um funcionário corpulento resolveu descer no mesmo instante. O homem esbarrou em James — o que serviu de aviso para o restante do grupo se espremer rapidamente na lateral da escada — e quase rolou escada abaixo. Felizmente ninguém se machucou, mas o homem olhou desconfiado por um bom tempo para eles, isto é, para o espaço invisível que quase o derrubara.

O sufoco acabou quando os cinco, já do lado de fora da loja de doces, despiram-se da Capa de Invisibilidade em um local que consideraram seguro.

— Aonde as garotas querem ir? — perguntou James. — À Casa de Chá Madame Puddifoot, imagino.

— Bem, imaginou errado — disse Lily.

— Muito errado, eu odeio chá — complementou Wilhelmina. — Vamos ao Três Vassouras.

Antes que qualquer um além de Lily pudesse concordar as garotas saíram na frente e James permaneceu imóvel com uma expressão engraçada no rosto. Parecia que alguém tinha lhe enfeitiçado com um _Petrificus Totalus_ enquanto ele abria a boca para dizer algo desagradável ou fazer uma piada ruim.

Remus e Sirius riram.

— “À Casa de Chá Madame Puddifoot, imagino” — imitou Sirius numa voz extremamente irritante. — Você é um idiota, Prongs, me admira que duas garotas tenham vindo a um mesmo lugar que você.

— Vão se foder, vocês dois! — esbravejou James.

— Bem que nós queríamos. — Surpreendentemente não fora Sirius quem dissera aquilo, mas Remus, o próprio. — Certo, Padfoot?

Remus estava provocando-o?

Certamente que estava; com aquelas sobrancelhas erguidas, aquele sorriso insinuante e _aquele olhar,_ Remus dizia tantas coisas sem dizer absolutamente nada.

— Eu não preciso ouvir esse tipo de coisa — falou James estragando o momento. — Vamos, Remus, temos um encontro no Três Vassouras agora.

— De repente me bateu uma vontade louca de tomar cerveja amanteigada! — exclamou Sirius que quase ficara para trás devido à velocidade com a qual James arrastou Remus.

________________________________

Sirius podia sentir quatro pares de olhos sobre ele, três deles emitindo uma energia incrivelmente hostil e o outro… Bem, o outro vinha em conjunto com um adorável sorriso.

— Sirius, por que você não vai pegar as bebidas pra gente? — indagou James.

— Por que eu estou sentado bem aqui.

Remus foi o único que pareceu achar o comentário engraçado, entretanto Wilhelmina — sentada à frente dele — lançou-lhe um olhar de censura e confusão que fez o jovem limpar a garganta e se endireitar.

— As garotas estão sempre atrás de Black — começou a dizer Lily —, mas nunca o vejo com nenhuma delas, sinto que agora sei exatamente o porquê. — Os três Marotos a olharam um tanto apreensivos por um momento até que ela finalmente acrescentou: — É esse o tipo de piada que você conta à elas? Alguém tem de estar muito, mas muito, a fim de você para rir de tal coisa.

— Remus riu — defendeu o animago.

— Sirius, vá pegar as bebidas, por favor! — insistiu James.

— Tudo bem, cara, eu vou — cedeu o outro levantando-se da cadeira. — Não se divirtam muito sem mim, crianças.

As quatro pessoas restantes na mesa agora realmente pareciam dois casais, para a infelicidade de Sirius é claro. Ele e Remus deveriam estar passando aquela tarde juntos, agora só lhes restariam a noite e, enquanto andava de má vontade até o balcão do bar, o animago decidiu que ela seria especial.

— Você não deveria estar aqui — disse Madame Rosmerta ao vê-lo. — E nem aqueles seus amigos, que eu saiba esse fim de semana Hogsmeade não recebe visitantes de Hogwarts.

— Rosmerta, querida. — Se havia algo em que Sirius Black era bom, esse algo era bajular alguém, seus dotes pareciam não funcionar com a Prof. McGonagall no entanto. — Não está feliz que um bando de adolescentes rebeldes como nós esteja gastando dinheiro no seu bar?

— Recebo seus galeões de bom grado, mas não quero contribuir para a sua… _rebeldia,_ como diz. Se bem que me parece que vieram apenas para namorar, onde está a sortuda companheira de Sirius Black?

Sirius deu de ombros e virou um pouco a cabeça para olhar a mesa em que estavam os outros; James e Lily conversavam pacificamente — _um_ _milagre!_ — e Wilhelmina e Remus pareciam ter muita coisa em comum pelo jeito que gesticulavam e sorriam um para o outro.

Sirius definitivamente estava com um pouco de ciúmes.

— Fico feliz em ver Remus com alguém — falou Rosmerta despertando o jovem de cabelos compridos de seus devaneios.

— Hã, o que?

— Remus! Parece que finalmente encontrou alguém, isso é bom para ele, não é? Sempre que vem aqui me parece abatido e solitário…

— Ele tem a m… a _nós!_

— Sim, eu sei e tenho certeza de que são ótimos amigos para ele, apesar da grande diferença de personalidades. O que quero dizer, Sirius, é que é formidável que Remus tenha um _outro tipo_ de companhia, sabe, alguém que se apaixone por ele e o ame.

Por que ela estava dizendo aquelas coisas a ele? Sirius era apaixonado por Remus, o amava e, se pudesse, faria-lhe companhia por todo o tempo — entretanto essa última parte significaria ser _grudento_ demais.

Será que Remus gostaria que ele fosse mais _grudento?_

O licantropo não pareceu ser fã de tal coisa pela manhã.

— Eu sei que você e James são do tipo que gostam de pagar de machões, mas Remus é um garoto sensível — continuou Rosmerta, ela estava verdadeiramente inspirada naquele dia —, precisa de… como eu posso dizer… outros ares, entende? Você está sempre pendurado no pescoço dele…

Então Sirius não deveria ser _grudento,_ mas sim _distante?_

— Por que está me dando esses conselhos? — Sirius finalmente perguntou.

— Porque isso é um bar — respondeu Rosmerta secamente. — As pessoas vêm aqui atrás de conselhos e bebidas, esse é o meu trabalho, e, por falar nisso, o que você e seus amigos vão querer? Eu talvez os faça pagar uns sicles a mais, sabem, só para não serem dedurados.

— Rosmerta, minha querida, você está sendo mercenária.

— Também faz parte do meu trabalho e, como você mesmo disse, Sirius, fico feliz em ver um bando de adolescentes rebeldes gastando dinheiro no meu bar.

— Certo, então são… quatro cervejas amanteigadas — disse ele um tanto relutante.

— Quatro? — Rosmerta pareceu incerta sobre perguntar ou não se Sirius tinha certeza, mas não foi preciso indagação nenhuma.

— É, sabe como é, não quero ficar sobrando por aqui, só vim acompanhá-los como o bom amigo que sou.

— Entendo, o bom amigo transgressor, não é?

— Esse sou eu! — exclamou o jovem com uma fingida animação.

Depois de pegar as cervejas e pagar por elas um valor um pouco maior do que o habitual Sirius levou-as habilidosamente até a mesa servindo-as como um verdadeiro _serveur._

— Senhores, senhoritas, aqui está o que pediram — disse em tom divertido e seus olhos cinzentos rapidamente captaram o sorriso sincero de Remus. — É por conta da casa.

— Você não vai beber? — perguntou James.

— Não, eu vou dar uma volta.

Dito isso três olhares encheram-se de satisfação enquanto um outro não escondia estar preocupado. Sirius passou por Remus e colocou a mão em seu ombro, este último, por sua vez, o agarrou delicadamente pelo pulso antes que o animago pudesse se afastar.

Wilhelmina demorou-se fitando o ato.

— Você está bem? — perguntou o licantropo a Sirius.

— Estou, não se preocupe — respondeu o outro. — Bem, vejo vocês mais tarde. — E com isso saiu um tanto apressado do Três Vassouras.

O clima estava gostoso lá fora, o sol escondia-se um pouco atrás das nuvens, mas não fazia frio e nem sequer ventava. Sirius andou pelas ruas vazias de alunos de Hogwarts — a Zonko’s parecia um lugar mal-assombrado em dias como aquele — e, sem saber por qual razão, foi até o campo próximo à Casa dos Gritos e sentou-se em um tronco velho que por ali estava.

Os arames da cerca que rodeava os limites do terreno da casa estavam visivelmente enferrujados. Sirius perguntou-se quantos já haviam se arriscado a pular do outro lado por curiosidade ou por conta de desafios. De um jeito ou de outro não havia como eles descobrirem a verdade.

A próxima Lua Cheia ocorreria na semana seguinte, a mesma semana dos exames. Tudo era tão injusto com Remus, não era à toa que estava sempre sobrecarregado. Quando não estava estudando o lobisomem era envolvido em encrencas pelos amigos e, quando não era nada disso, Sirius estava “pendurado no pescoço dele”, como dissera Madame Rosmerta.

Sirius apenas gostaria que o outro dissesse que precisava de espaço ou ainda de qualquer outra coisa. Afinal, o jovem Black não era nada bom em adivinhar sentimentos, precisava de terceiros para fazê-lo enxergar algo, exatamente como acontecera momentos atrás no Três Vassouras — exatamente como acontecera há dois anos quando James o fez se dar conta de que ele estava apaixonado por Remus.

— Por que está aqui? — A voz mais bonita do mundo adentrou seus ouvidos. Sirius virou-se e lá estava ele, Remus Lupin, o sol havia saído de seu esconderijo e agora fazia seus cabelos brilharem e, atrás de Remus estava… _Wilhelmina._

— Oh, você a trouxe — disse Sirius observando a garota lhe dar um aceno com a mão.

— Ela sabe sobre nós.

— É, eu sei de vocês, bonitão — falou Wilhelmina se aproximando do tronco em que Sirius estava. — E só vim porque não queria mesmo continuar com James e Lily, aposto que eles nem nos viram saindo.

— Escute, eu peguei a Capa de Invisibilidade — disse Remus. — O que acha de voltarmos ao castelo e… sabe, aproveitarmos o resto do dia?

— E deixar James e Lily com problemas? — Sirius quase não pudera acreditar que Remus dera de ombros diante de sua pergunta. — Estou dentro! Vamos!

— Se Lily me perguntar mais tarde direi que vocês dois me raptaram — falou Wilhelmina.

— E eu confirmarei, senhorita — brincou Sirius gentilmente dando o braço à jovem. — Como descobriu sobre mim e Remus?

— Oh, por favor, você vive pendurado no pescoço dele!

— Sabe, essa é a segunda vez que ouço isso hoje.

___________________________________

Wilhelmina os deixou assim que entraram no Salão Comunal da Grifinória e agora, sem James por perto e Peter sabe-se lá onde, Sirius e Remus estavam finalmente sozinhos.

— Você não respondeu minha pergunta mais cedo — disse o lobisomem enquanto livrava Sirius de sua blusa. O ato, ainda que feito com lentidão, causou-lhe arrepios por todo o corpo.

— Que pergunta?

— Por que você estava lá? Por que saiu do Três Vassouras se estava tão empenhado em ficar perto de mim?

Remus deitou-se sobre seu peito e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

— Como eu posso dizer algo com você… fazendo isso…

— Você acabou de dizer. — Remus o tocava com tanta calma e, ao invés de definir aquilo como uma provocação torturante, Sirius achava a coisa mais sensual do mundo.

— Eu apenas pensei que deveria deixar todos em paz, você não me acha... _grudento?_

O licantropo sorriu e em seguida aproximou os lábios da orelha de Sirius sussurrando:

— Eu gostaria de me _grudar_ em você agora.

— Moony, você realmente sabe o que dizer nas horas certas.

Remus começou a beijá-lo outra vez — Sirius era particularmente sensível na região de suas costelas e não pôde evitar suspirar profundamente quando o outro se demorou ali.

A boca de Remus _descia…_

...e _descia,_

...e _descia._

— Moony! Moony! — Uma voz desesperada invadiu o cômodo e Sirius agradeceu pelas cortinas ao redor de sua cama estarem fechadas, caso contrário Peter os veria seminus. — Moony, preciso de sua ajuda!

— Eu odeio nossos amigos — murmurou Sirius.

— O que é, Wormtail? — indagou Remus franzindo o cenho.

— Amanhã é o exame de Feitiços e eu não consigo fazer nada! — Os dois ouviram Peter exclamar aflito. — Parece que toda a mágica foi embora de mim! Você acha que um bruxo pode se tornar um aborto depois de tantos anos, Moony?

— Você só está nervoso, tente se acalmar, tenho certeza de que irá conseguir.

No ponto de vista de Sirius era impossível alguém não se acalmar com a voz e os dizeres de Remus.

— Por favor, Moony, me ajude! — implorou Wormtail.

Sirius buscou os olhos esverdeados e encontrou neles a certeza de que Remus se renderia àquele pedido. O animago não reclamou, apenas disse com certo divertimento:

— Você tem um coração tão puro.

— Já estou indo, Peter, me espere lá fora! — Assim que o barulho da porta se fechou Remus retornou sua atenção para Sirius. — Eu prometo que isso não vai demorar, Padfoot.

— Oh, não, você disse! Agora é que vai demorar — lamentou o animago. — Não estamos sendo deixados em paz hoje por causa da promessa que eu fiz ontem à noite, você se lembra? Eu disse _“Prometo que amanhã passaremos todo o dia juntos, Moony, só nós dois._ _”_

— O dia ainda não terminou, não é mesmo?

— O sol já está se pondo!

— Ainda teremos a noite, _prometo_ que passaremos toda a noite juntos.

— Oh, não, você disse outra vez! Vejo você amanhã, Moony.

— Cale a boca! — Remus disse rindo. — Não se divirta muito sem mim.

— Me recuso a prometer algo.

O impulso de puxar Remus de volta à cama veio com força total — Peter que ficasse esperando do lado de fora, entretanto Sirius apenas observou com tristeza o namorado ir para longe dele.

E claro, só porque Remus havia prometido, _demorou._ Demorou tanto que a hora do jantar chegou e o estômago vazio de Sirius não se dispunha a esperar mais.

Remus e Peter não estavam na mesa da Grifinória quando Sirius desceu para comer, o que era estranho, pois Wormtail, por mais desesperado que estivesse devido aos exames da semana, não perdia por nada os horários das refeições.

— Olhe quem vem lá, bonitão! — Era Wilhelmina, ela disse aquilo e sentou-se de frente para Sirius. O jovem de cabelos compridos direcionou sua atenção para as portas do Salão Principal e vislumbrou as expressões de desgosto nos rostos de Lily e James. — Acho que se meteram em encrenca.

— Pela cara deles imagino que nós também nos meteremos em encrenca — disse Sirius.

— Detenções pelo resto do período letivo! — James chegou gritando como se houvesse apenas ele e Sirius no local. — Sem mais visitas à Hogsmeade! Por pouco não perdemos nossos postos de monitores-chefes! McGonagall está uma fera!

— O que houve? — perguntou Wilhelmina na maior tranquilidade, Lily a encarou como se quisesse arrancar seus cabelos loiros da cabeça.

— Bem, para começar alguém nos deixou na mão — respondeu a ruiva agora encarando Sirius. — Quando fomos tentar passar pelo porão da Dedos de Mel sem sermos vistos fomos pegos.

Sirius não conseguiu conter um riso imaginando aquelas duas “autoridades” sendo flagradas descuprindo as regras da escola — não que fosse algo incomum na vida de James Potter é claro.

— Acha isso engraçado hein, Sirius? — perguntou-lhe o amigo. — Sabia que estava tramando algo quando saiu do Três Vassouras.

— A ideia foi do Remus! — defendeu-se.

— Você espera mesmo que eu acredite que foi Remus quem pegou a Capa de Invisibilidade? _Remus?_

Sirius ponderou sobre aquilo por alguns segundos.

— Não — respondeu por fim. — Vocês deduraram a gente? Disseram que estávamos com vocês?

— É claro que não, _eu_ sou um grande amigo!

— Sim, Prongs, você é.

E por falar em grandes amigos, onde estaria Remus com seu bom coração ajudando Peter?

O jantar decorreu sem mais grandes acontecimentos e, apesar de estarem cheios de punições, James e Lily passaram todo o tempo trocando olhares e sorrisinhos.

Sirius não podia acreditar que o desgraçado realmente conseguira ficar com a garota, quer dizer, depois de todos aqueles anos! E também não podia dizer que não estava feliz pelo amigo.

______________________________

Não fora possível passar o domingo com Remus, mas ao menos o jovem lobisomem estava presente em seus sonhos naquela noite — deitando-se sobre o seu corpo, sussurrando seu nome em seu ouvido…

— Sirius — dizia ele. — Sirius, acorde.

Por que Sirius iria querer acordar de um sonho que já tinha tudo para ser maravilhoso?

— Vamos lá, Sirius, sou eu — falou Remus aos sopros — e ainda são dez da noite, acorde.

Que importância tinha o tempo em um sonho?

A não ser que…

O animago abriu os olhos e deu de cara com o namorado sorrindo ao vê-lo finalmente despertar.

— Você demorou — disse Sirius.

— Eu sei, sinto muito. Peter estava praticando feitiços e em certo momento conseguiu nos deixar verdes, estávamos na ala hospitalar todo esse tempo.

— Você não apareceu no jantar porque estava verde?

— É, mas Madame Pomfrey nos deu comida enquanto tentava consertar as coisas e eu já voltei a ter o tom pálido de defunto como sempre.

— Não diga isso, Moony! Você é…

— Fale baixo ou irá acordar James, eu ainda quero afanar a Capa de Invisibilidade mais uma vez hoje.

— Seu espírito de Maroto está fora de controle, não é? Anda tentando provar alguma coisa?

— Não, só quero _deflorar_ você. Essa palavra é tão fora de uso, não acha? Deflorar.

— Vamos focar no significado, o que pretende?

— Digamos que eu saiba a senha do banheiro dos monitores no quinto andar e…

Sirius não esperou o outro terminar de falar, já estava pronto para sair.

— Vamos logo então!

Ele não dava a mínima que James — incapaz de crer na marotagem de Remus — pudesse culpá-lo pelo mais novo sumiço da Capa de Invisibilidade no dia seguinte. Na verdade, enquanto estava com Remus, Sirius não dava a mínima para nada.

_________________________________

Na pele de Remus refletia um claro tom esverdeado, não em decorrência dos feitiços atrapalhados de Peter no entanto, mas sim por conta das espumas coloridas que preenchiam a banheira e a faziam parecer um mar de nuvens de arco-íris.

Em Sirius o roxo e o vermelho compunham uma pintura quase ou tão mais bela que a da sereia na enorme janela de vidros policromáticos.

Entretanto os dois jovens preferiam permanecer de olhos fechados enquanto se beijavam, enquanto admiravam a beleza um do outro através dos outros sentidos.

O cheiro floral de sabão, o som apaziguador da água se movendo, o gosto dos lábios macios de Remus, a sensação de tê-lo dentro de si…

Tudo isso fez Sirius ter certeza de que ele não precisava de um dia inteiro ao lado de Remus, mas sim de qualquer período de tempo que o fizesse se sentir amado pelo licantropo. No dia seguinte, enquanto estivesse fazendo os exames, Sirius não ficaria devaneando sobre James e Lily se dando mal no porão da Dedos de Mel ou sobre ter recebido conselhos de Madame Rosmerta, ou sobre qualquer coisa hilária que acontecera no domingo, ele perderia minutos a fio lembrando-se daquelas duas horas que passara com Remus — as duas últimas daquele dia de cão.


End file.
